In the past, vehicle passenger safety restraint airbag cushions have generally been inflated totally by an inflator mounted in the vehicle structure and connected with the inner end of the airbag cushion Airbag cushions have been generally single-chamber structures wherein the inflator discharges directly into the cushion to inflate it. This has required a high volume discharge of the inflator and has necessitated inflators of a size and capacity which has been heretofore regarded as necessary. The inflation action has been aggressive and has required stout hardware.
Because space within a vehicle is ever at a premium and because reducing the size of the inflators would reduce expense and reduce space requirements and reduce the strength specifications of hardware, there has been a need for a cushion structure operable with a less powerful inflator.